Harry Potter and the Two Soul Bonds
by Darklord7324
Summary: what if after voldemort used the AK he meet someone and told him the truth. Sum sucks but please read. Ginny,Ron,Molly, and Dumble's bashing rated m for saftey


**Couldn't get this out of my head so I desided to try writing again**

"Speaking"

**"Divine Speaking"**

_'Thinking'_

_**'Divine Thinging'**_

_"Avada Kedavra"_

**_"Prophecy being spoken"_**

_"'Avada Kedavra'**"**_spell being used during a sentence

"'_Parseltongue'"_

**Disclaimer: Don't own H****arry Potter or Bleach. There I said it now no lawyers sue me. So KISS MY WHITE ARSE! YOU BLOODLY LEECHES! **

**A/N My 's' key isnt working right i have to check to see if the s got put on sorry if I miss some during the checking. Also no so good at spelling might make ome really stupid mistakes. ****I dont remember the whole scene from the book or movie sorry if I mess up sorry, I may change some parts btw.**

Harry Potter was walking though the Forbidden Forest reaching Voldemort to sacrfic himself for his friends. He reached his destination making some noise cause Voldemort to look toward him "Ah Harry Potter come to die I see." Harry just remains silent "Very well since you dont feel like talking i'll just end it _'Avada Kedavra'_" causing a blast of (is it lime color?) green light to shoot from the tip of his wand and right before it slammed into Harry's chest his last thoughts were _"at least ill take this bastard with me giving my friends a chance_ '_Avada Kedavra'"_. Last thing he aw was Voldemort getting hit with the AK also.

When Harry woke up he looked around and noticed he's naked and in a white room that reminds him of the Room of Requirment. He could hear some arguing going on and notices a door and enters it, looking around he found himself staring a ... a well he didnt know how to put word to describe her but he could tell she was not only pised but fustrated to no end. **"YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE TO DEAL WITH! YOU NOT ONLY LET ONE OF YOUR SOUL MATES DIE, BUT YOU COMPLETELY IGNORED THE OTHER ONE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" **screamed the women behind the desk

"U um i i dont know who you are or who your talking about" he said meekly

Taking slow and deep breathes and calmed down she started to speak **"Sorry it's just so frustrating that you didnt kiss your soul mates when there was more than one chance."**

"Soul MateS as in more than one?!" said the shock boy

**"Yes more than one their names are Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger" said the women**

"DAPHNE GREENGRASS AND MIONE!?" **"Yes now stop screaming" **"B-but I love Ginny!" **"No you don't that bitch used small love potions like that bastered brother of her's used on Hermione (A/N: RANT: I truely think this there's no way Hermoine could have fell for himwithout a love potion) and that old bastard used those frustation wards on your relatives didnt help."**

"Frustation wards?" asked a really shocked and confused harry **"Yes your relatives wouldnt have beaten, starved, or any of things they did to you without those wards. Yes, they would have still told you that your parents died in a car crash since they didnt know if they could tell you since they didnt know if they were under the Statue of Secret, until you got your letter they would have had you sit down and explain it to you what happened." **"But why would dumbledore do such a thing to me and them?" **"So he could control you he not only supressed your parent will but knew peter was your parent secrect guardian." **"WHAT! WHERE I THAT BASTARD ILL KILL HIM!" **"Now now harry he knows all of your spells and your fighting style so im going to bring both your soul mates here and train you all." **she begins to chant in an ancient language causes two girls to appear with him they were also naked as the day they were born also. "Huh where am I?" asked the two girls "Hey Mione and Daph" said Harry startling the two girls spining around fast only to turn back around blushing when they notice eachother causing them to squel in happyness and hug eachother **(A/N They were best friends daph was a raven not a snake in this story) "Err girls not to be mean, but your putting quite a show on for harry" **causing them to look at harry who is on the floor on the other side pf the room with a trail of blood coming out of his nose with a goofy grin on his face, causing them to blush as well. "Um not to be mean but who the fuck are you?" asked Daphne "You know I never did ak you that either." stated harry **"O my name is Fate." **said the now revealed Fate **"Anyways i'm going to send you three back to when your all turn 11 which i'm going to chance to the date of both of yours to the day of harry' birthday since he should keep the piece of voldemorts soul in his scar." **"Why do i need it?" asked a frustrated harry **"Because it basicly a get-out-of-jail free card except it for the AK." **all three of them had a understanding look on their faces "WAIT what about the frustration wards?" **"already took them down, anyways my brother Death will train you in his style of spells and occlumency then before you all leave you'll make your own wands which i'll put into the head of Ollivander to make and after that you'll go back with all of your knowledge." **after she said that Death came **"alright lets begin i want to get done soon but first ill show you the schedule. Also im going to make this where you can know what day it is, so right now its 12:01A.M. Monday January 1st, this is the following schedule is this:**

**Sunday, Wensday, and Friday**

**5:00am wake up, shower, and get dressed**

**5:30am run 4 miles with training weight (20 pounds on each arm and leg with 30 pounds on their chests) on with 2x's the gravity**

**6:15am rest**

**6:30am 50 punches with each hand, 50 kicks with each leg**

**7:30am shower and breakfest**

**8:30am 50 jumping jacks, 50 push ups, and 50 pull ups**

**10:00am rest**

**10:15am history of the wizard world**

**11:00am history of runes**

**12:00pm lunch**

**12:30pm potions**

**1:30pm dueling**

**2:30pm learning my (Death's) spell's**

**4:50pm rest and shower**

**5:30pm weapon training**

**7:30pm dinner**

**8:30pm- 5:00am sleep**

**Monday and Thursday**

**5:00am wake up, shower, and get dressed**

**5:30am run 5 miles with training weight (20 pounds on each arm and leg with 30 pounds on their chests) on with 2x's the gravity**

**6:15am rest**

**6:30am 80 punches with each hand, 80 kicks with each leg**

**7:30am shower and breakfest**

**8:30am 70 jumping jacks, 70 push ups, and 70 pull ups**

**10:00am rest**

**10:15am history of the wizard world**

**11:00am history of runes**

**12:00pm lunch**

**12:30pm potions**

**1:30pm dueling**

**2:30pm learning my (Death's) spell's**

**4:50pm rest and shower**

**5:30pm weapon training**

**7:30pm dinner**

**8:30pm- 5:00am sleep**

**Tuesday and Saturday**

**5:00am wake up, shower, and get dressed**

**5:30am run 3 miles with training weight (same amount) on with 2x's the gravity**

**6:15am rest**

**6:30am 30 punches with each hand, 30 kicks with each leg**

**7:30am shower and breakfest**

**8:30am 30 jumping jacks, 30 push ups, and 30 pull ups**

**10:00am rest**

**10:15am history of the wizard world**

**11:00am history of runes**

**12:00pm lunch**

**12:30pm potions**

**1:30pm dueling**

**2:30pm learning my (Death's) spell's**

**4:50pm rest and shower**

**5:30pm weapon training**

**7:30pm dinner**

**8:30pm- 5:00am sleep**

**x time skip 6 years x**

**year 1: learn to control magic**

******year 2: **learn the spell's incantation

******year 3: **learn the spell's with wand (the ones they had alive)

******year 4: **learn the spell's silently

******year 5: **learn the spell's wandless

******year 6: **learn the spell's wandless and silently

**"Ok guys you'll be here for another day so lets make your wands" **said Fate **"Now what you do is go through each pile of wood from beginning to end and pick the one you have the strongest reaction to. Daphne your first, then Hermione, and finally Harry." **said Fate

just going to skip and write what wood, core, gem and spell enhancements, and custom spells

** Daphne's Wand:**

**Wood: **Elder, Ivytorn, Walnut, and Blackgum

**Core: **Thestral Hair, Snow Flake, Green Dragon Heartstring, and Mated Female Bailisk Poison

**Gem Enhancement:** Garnet

**Spell Enhancement: **Magic, Strength, and Durability

**Custom Spell: **Tracker and Marker

**Hermione's Wand:**

**Wood: **Elder, Ivytorn, Vine, and Blackgum

**Core:** Thestral Hair, Ice Ring, Gold Dragon Heartstring, and Mated Female Bailisk Poison

**Gem Enhancement:** Sapphire

**Spell Enhancement:** Magic, Strength, and Durability

**Custom Spell:** Tracker and Marker

** Harry's Wand:**

**Wood: **Elder, Ivytorn, Deathtree, and Blackgum

**Core: **Thestral Hair, Cherry Blossom, Red Dragon Heartstring, and Mated Male Bailisk Poison

**Gem Enhancement:** Ruby

**Spell Enhancement:** Magic, Strength, and Durability

**Custom Spell:** Tracker and Marker


End file.
